Une Vie Avec L'Akatsuki
by lilou7369
Summary: Fic faite il y a quelques années 4ans ,OS. Naruto est un nunekin et il vit avec l'Aka. Problème, il est fou amoureux de son ancien compagnon de bataille.


_**Titre : La vie dans L'aka.**_

_**Auteur : lilou**_

_**Couple : Sasunaru**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Disclaimers : Rien est à moi ! **_

**_Oo°oO_**

Naruto Uzumaki, jeune déserteur du village de Konoha de l'âge de trois ans, suite à la mort subite de la dernière personne l'encourageant, il fut battu à mort par les habitants qui lui lançaient des injures, « monstre », « c'est de ta faute » disais certain, d'autre aller jusqu'à le traiter de démon. Le gamin ne comprenant plus rien, lui toujours souriant, avait perdu la lueur de joie de ses prunelles azur, il avait abandonné sa grimace qui lui servait de sourire pour se faire remarquer. Il était vide, rejeté pour une chose dont il n'était même pas au courant. Le rire des adultes et des enfants autours de lui l'acheva il s'effondra dans les profondeurs des ténèbres après un dernier coup sur l'arcade qui l'avait fait voyagé jusqu'au mur derrière lui.

Une heure plus tôt

Quand il se réveilla, il avait la tête qui lui tournait, il essaya de se relever et il se dirigea vers son appartement saccagé comme chaque jour pars des hommes ivres voulant venger la sous disant mort de l'un de leurs proches, mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Il n'en savait rien, c'était ça le problème. Pendant une semaine Naruto avait été une coquille vide sans expression apparente mais son cœur était brisé, la douleur le ronger de l'intérieur. Les enfants pouffaient en le voyant. Il s'en fichait, il ne les écoutait plus. Une partie de sa vie était fini, celle que l'on appelle « joie » ou « enfance ». Une voix dans sa tête lui disait de tous les tués. Il n'en n'avait pas la force. Au bout d'une semaine ce jour, toujours ce même jour. Le jour où les habitant de Konoha se montaient contre lui et le battaient. En ce jour se fut ce qui se passa. Laisser pour mort au milieu d'une ruelle sombre, il se laissa sombrer pensant que se serait ses dernières minutes de vie. Quelques côtes brisées, un pied fracturé, une main brisée et des hématomes le recouvrant, il s'endormit pour peut-être ne jamais se réveiller dût moins c'est que pensait ses maudits habitants du village caché de la feuille. N'ayant jamais retrouvé le corps du blond, il fut nommé nunekin et il devait être abattu si quelqu'un le découvrait.

Douze ans plus tard…

_ Naruto-kun ! Dépêches-toi !

_ Oui ! Oui j'arrive ! Yahiko-sama !

_ Je ne vais pas t'attendre longtemps !

_ Ok !

Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, seize ans et encore toutes ces dents ! Nunekin et membre de l'organisation Akatsuki. Ancien ninja de Konoha je fus sauvé par mon maitre Yahiko-sama ou aussi surnommé Pain lors de mon agression il y a douze ans ! Etant l'un des premier membres de l'organisation, j'ai vu tout les membres ainsi que les chefs … je suis l'un des plus fort, il faut dire que avoir la démone renarde la plus diaboliquement perverse se n'est pas de tout repos ! On si fait à force. Aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! je vais voir celui que j'aime… il si beaux, si fort, si orgueilleux, et si …si…c'est un Uchiwa quoi… le plus beau des Uchiwa ! L'amour, un mot que je n'aurais jamais pensé connaitre au moins une fois dans ma vie, comme quoi tout change… la première personne qui me l'a fait découvrir fut Konan, la petite amie de mon maitre, elle fut comme une mère pour moi et elle l'est toujours soi dit en passant.

Présentation physique ? Ok…pourquoi pas ? Petit malgré moi… et fin, grands yeux azurs fendus en leurs centres comme ceux des chats. Je trouve ça cool, sa me donne un air félin grâce à la légendaire Kyubi ! La démone la moins démone plutôt reine de la perversité… bon passons, les cheveux blonds en pagaille qui me retombe sur ma frimousse dont une mèche plus longue que les autres de couleur rouge sang, est tressé en une natte serrée. Mes fines cicatrices sur les joues rajoute une touche sur mon coté félin même si je pencherais plus pour un coté renardeau comme aime tellement m'appeler ma renarde. Petite musculature, malgré mon travaille acharné, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop costaud où l'on voit tout les biscoteaux beurk ! Pour ça mon Uchiwa est parfait !

Coté style, abandonné les vieilles couleurs flashy de mon enfance, c'est du passé, j'ai tourné la page désormais, c'est bienvenue au couleur terne comme le noir ou le bleu foncé. Mon manteau de l'Akatsuki légèrement trop grand pour moi empêche les personne de me reconnaitre, mais bon qui voudrait me revoir ? Le dernière personne qui m'accompagnait dans ma vie étant enfant est partit, ce bon Hokage 3ème du nom.

Sinon, le chapeau ! Je l'adore ! Les petites perles qui se baladent dans tout les sens lorsque je marche ! C'est trop mimi ! Kyaaaaaaaa ! Désolé, à force d'en parler avec Deidara j'en deviens fou ! Il parait qu'il serait rentré dans l'Akatsuki juste pour le chapeau ! Le fourbe ! Si je l'avais su pour j'aurais fait pareil ! Mais hélas pour mon plus grand désespoir ce n'est pas arrivé comme ça, je vais vous l'expliquer d'après les dires de mon maitre.

_Flash Back_

_Quand je me réveillai, j'étais couché sur un grand manteau noir au nuage rouge. Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je me relevais et examinais l'espace dans lequel je me trouvais. Une grotte. Spacieuse, humide malgré le petit feu qui formait des halos de couleur sur les formes grotesques de la grotte. C'était fabuleux. _

_Un bruit sur ma gauche, à l'entrée de la grotte, attira mon attention. C'était un homme, roux, grand, tout habillé de noir, un homme très beau (désolé je suis fan de Yahiko XD) malgré ses nombreux piercings. Il s'approcha de moi et je rougis. Il pouffa et me demanda :_

__ Dit petit, quel est ton nom ?_

__ __Na…raa…graaa… kuf-kuf-kuf _

_Je me mis à toussé et j'aperçu enfin mes bandages, certainement le bonne foie de ce monsieur._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, tu auras dû mal pendant un certain temps à retrouver ta voix. Je n'ai pas réussi à réduire les dommages infligés à tes cordes vocales. Surement une technique ninja interdite très puissante. (Comme Kabuto)_

_J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête. Son ton était doux, ce qui me changeait de d'habitude, le ton rageur des habitants de Konoha me fit tressauter en y repensant. L'homme roux le vit et me prit dans ses bras. Il me plaqua contre son torse et me raconta comment il m'avait trouvé. Il m'avoua qu'il avait eu pitié de moi et qu'il avait décidé de me prendre sous son aile. Una sourire illumina mon visage et son regard s'adoucit. Enfin quelque de gentil… peut-être pourrais-je conter pour lui ?_

_Je vécus avec lui désormais tout le temps, il m'apprit à devenir fort en échange je devais rester auprès de lui._

_Fin Flash Back_

J'avais en fin trouvé le bonheur pas parfait mais presque. Mais le mieux ce fut lorsque l'on m'attribua mon nouveau partenaire, il n'était que temporaire hélas… un Uchiwa. J'avais déjà connut certains Uchiwa mais celui-là était spécial, il faisait partit du même village de fou que moi. Konoha village de malheur, trois déserteurs ! Il faut le faire, comme quoi y'a pas tout le monde qui aime les feuilles !

Je l'avais déjà rencontré avec une fille aux cheveux …rose ? Bizarre comme couleur mais bon quand on traine avec un gars qui se prend pour un arbre et un autre qui croit à cent pour cent que ses joujoux en papier mâché explosif sont de l'art il n'y a plus rien qui me parait étrange…je crois que vous avez du les reconnaitre non ? Tetsu et Deidara ! Mais nan de dieu l'Akatsuki est une agence de malade ! Mon maitre qui se tape toute les nénettes qui passe, sa copine qui sans fou royalement, Sasori qui insulte à longueur de journées Dei, ça en devient lassant à la longue…Itachi qui lui est rentré dans l'Akatsuki pour passer le temps, chanteur ainsi que mannequin pour les pubs the-cheveux-d'enfer de l'oréal, mais où va le monde ? Attends j'ai pas fini ! Orochimaru, il me fait triper se mec, il se prend pour le plus fort alors que dès qu'on lui met une pichenette il se met à chialer. Ça me fait marrer à chaque fois ! Kakuzu fan de frique ! Et Hidan avec son dieu, au mon dieu que je m'éclate ici ! Je ne veux jamais changer d'endroit ! Mais lui ! Sasuke Uchiwa nouveau déserteur du pays du feu, ainsi que fondateur de la team Hebi, arrogant, froid, distant, beau, sexy…désolé je m'emporte…comme je disais il était accompagné de la fille ainsi que deux gars, un gris, surement un vieux ainsi qu'une autre fille, certainement une Hyuuga d'après ses yeux. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit elle s'appelait Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga. Jolie mais pas mon style, je préfère plus…comment dire…je n'ais pas un vocabulaire très varier donc je vais dire tout simplement les hommes ! et oui je suis homosexuel ! Toujours puceau, j'attends la bonne personne de pense.

Oui il a était mon partenaire de voyage pendant trois semaines, pas très bavard, je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand-chose de lui. Pendant se voyage nous nous somme rapproché, légèrement mais surement. Je suis tombé rapidement amoureux de se regard hautain, pervers souvent posé sur mon petit postérieur bien moulé dans mon pantalon noir quand je n'avais pas mon manteau. Cela me fait sourire mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. J'us un nouveau compagnon un certain Gaara, il eu les même problèmes que moi étant petit. Un hôte lui aussi, d'après mon maitre je serais celui du plus puissant des démons, Kyuubi , le neuf queues alors que lui il serait celui de Shukaku, le une queue. Un psychopathe se mec mais je l'aime bien. On si fait à force…

Alors comme je le disais avant que je change de sujet, aujourd'hui est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Je vais voir Sasuke avec mon maitre, normalement nous allons devoir aller dans mon ancienne ville. Il y aura Gaara, Sasuke, Suigetsu, mon maitre, sa copine et enfin moi. Cela m'avait surprit ayant l'habitude de partir en vadrouille à deux, partir à six était étrange. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que j'étais avec mon brun.

_ Naruto-kun ! Dépêches-toi !

_ Oui ! Oui j'arrive ! Yahiko-sama !

_ Je ne vais pas t'attendre longtemps !

_ Ok !

Ce petit dialogue me sortit de mes rêveries. Il faillait que je me dépêche ! Ils n'allaient pas m'attendre longtemps. Dix minutes plus tard nous étions en marche, mon maitre et Konan à l'avant, moi au milieu accompagné de Gaara et enfin Sasuke et Suigetsu a l'arrière. Sasuke, le regard toujours positionné sur mon postérieur. Je regardais parfois par dessue mon épaule et le voyait se ré humidifier les lèvres ainsi que ses yeux gourmand qui me déshabiller sur place. Je rougis un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mon maitre, Yahiko-sama, nous expliqua notre ordre de mission. Elle consistait à récolté des informations sur un personnage haut gradé. Si nous étions autant pour cette mission c'était pour la simple raison que Sasuke et moi étions recherchés à Konoha. Je trouvais cela stupide de nous avoir emmenés si c'était pour nous attirés encore plus d'ennuis. Mais une phrase attira mon attention :

_ Nous devons avoir ses informations par tous les moyens possibles, déclara-t-il.

_ Tout ? demande-je étonné.

_ Oui, tout sauf le meurtre…

Choqué je m'arrêtais, figé sur place nous n'avions pas pour habitude de laissé nos informateur vivant. Sasuke qui ne m'avait peut être pas remarqué me fonça dessue, je dis bien « peut être » car il en avait bien profité pour me palper mon fessier. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa, et j'écarquillai les yeux sans le savoir. Cela m'attira les regards étonnés des autres membres de l'organisation. Je pouvais désormais faire concurrence aux tomates. Sasuke pouffa avant de me dépasser après m'avoir lécher le lobe de l'oreille.

Le voyage se déroula bien malgré les insinuations perverses de l'Uchiwa. Ils se foutaient tous de moi, ma démone, elle, était pliée en deux j'en croirais même qu'elle avait tout prévu avec l'Uchiwa, si non elle s'entendrait bien avec lui.

Lorsque nous arrivions enfin s'était la nuit. Nous nous dirigions vers un hôtel-bar pour nous installer. Une fois faits nous nous dispersâmes deux par chambre. Bien sur je me retrouver avec Mr. le glaçon pervers numéro 1. Oh ! Kami-sama ! Qu'est-je bien pu te faire pour m'attiré tes malheur !

En entrant, je savais déjà que s'était une mauvaise idée ! Heureusement que mon maitre nous appela pour que l'on aille manger sinon j'aurais surement était violé en étant consentant… LA FERME SALLE RENARDE ! Elle m'énerve de commenter tout se que je dis ! Je veux rentrer et faire une bonne bataille de polochons avec Itachi au moins la bas je ne risque pas mes fesses.

Le repas terminé Konan répartit nos tours de garde, je passerai en premier, ensuite Sasuke, comme par hasard, ils veulent à tout pris que je me mette avec lui ou quoi ? Oui ? Ok, j'ai rien dis… puis ensuite les autres. Ils partirent s'installer dans leur chambres pour la nuit alors que moi, je m'installais sur le toit de l'hôtel. Je devais tenir trois heure, ce n'était pas la mer à boire !

A peine dix minutes était passé que je m'ennuyais déjà… que faire ? Un bruit sur le coté attira mon attention. Un beau brun en boxer sortit par la fenêtre de notre chambre. Waouh ! Qu'il est bien foutu ! Pas un pette de gras ! Je devrais peut être refermé la bouche, il me regarde bizarrement, je dois surement baver…rohh la honte !

Il s'approche, petit à petit, lentement, comme un chasseur chassant sa proie mais la c'est moi la proie ! Veux pas être dépucelé ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! Ne t'approche pas ! NAAAN !... Hein ? Doux, chaux, humide, légèrement sucré, je dirai même gout pocki, c'est quoi ? Non ! Je veux pas que ça parte ! J'ouvre les yeux que j'avais sans le savoir fermés et tombe sur le regard pervers de Sasuke. Mes yeux se baissent sur ses lèvres si…si tentantes ! Un petit bout de chair sort pour les humidifier, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était approché si prêt. Non mais il veut faire quoi la ! Laisse ta main où elle est ! Crotte ! Zut ! Flute ! C'est trop bon ! J'ai enfin comprit ! Le truc de tout à l'heure c'était sa bouche sur la mienne. Et en plus monsieur Sasuke recommence !... Mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher…la main qu'il avait levé tout à l'heure est maintenant sur ma nuque m'empêchant tout mouvement et m'obligeant à laisser sa langue entré dans ma bouche. Celle-ci si infiltra pour aller caresser sa jumelle ainsi qu'explorer mes dents et mon palais. Quand il rompit le baisser, j'avais l'impression qu'une heure c'était écoulé. J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et l'entendu pouffer. Il se leva et s'en alla toujours en riant. NON MAIS CET ENFOIRE SE FOUTAIT DE MOI ! Oui je sais kyu-chan, il vient de me volé mon premier baiser, et toi ça te fait rire ? Va coucouche panier la renarde privée de bain de sang pendant un long moment ! Quoi non ? Ma pauvre, t'avait cas pas être de son coté à cet empaffé ! Je lui ferai ravaler sa fierté !

Ses trois heures me parurent une éternité, quand je dus me lever, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, le coup de se sal Uchiwa ne m'avait pas plus mais pas du tout ! Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre et quand je fus entré, je m'approchai du bel endormit et je me penchai au niveau de son oreille.

_ REVEILLES-TOI !

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'équipasse ? Il se réveilla en sursaut, étant couvert de sueur le drap lui colla au dos.

_ MWAHAHAHAHA ! Tu devrais voir ta tête Teme !

_ Usuratonkashi ! Nan mais t'es malade !

_ Ça t'apprendra espèce de baka !

_ Dobééé ! TU COMMENCE A M'ENERVE !

_ Waouh ! C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler autant, ça fait bizarre…

_ Imbécile !

_ Je suis pas un imbécile, imbécile !

_ Laisse tomber…

Le brun se releva, seulement habillé d'un boxer. Le sang afflua à mes joues. Le brun le voyant, s'approcha de moi et me poussa sur le lit.

_ Je vais te faire regretter ton geste…

_ Quoi…AAh…

Sasuke venait de me morde rageusement à l'épaule, une coulé de sans s'écoula librement sur mon épaule désormais mit à nue. Sous le brun, je poussais quelques gémissements de douleurs mélangé au plaisir

_ Tu aimes ?

_ Mmmh…

_ Puceau ?

_ AhahAAH !...

_ Je vois, je serai doux.

Cet imbécile ce fou de moi ! Nan mais sa va pas de passer ses mains aussi froide que celles des cadavres sous mon chandail ? En plus, ce bel abrutit le fait bien pour que je ne puisse pas répondre ! Mais…mais…c'est tellement bON ! Waouh ! Je fais quoi maintenant que j'ai plus de haut ? Hein mister freeze ? Mais on ne peut pas tant vouloir… qui ne voudrais pas me voir nu ? (oh oui ! naru-chi ! tu es trop beau XD…désolé je me barre…) Lui qui disait qu'il serait doux, je ne vois pas où…c'est plus une bête sauvage qu'autre chose… bon désormais, après m'avoir longuement préparé avec trois de ses doigts en me léchant encore et toujours alors que j'hurlais mon plaisir, il me prit… ENFIN ! Mais le mal de chien ! Même si depuis le début il était plutôt lent, la douleur, elle, est toujours là.

Quand il est enfin entré entier en moi, c'était l'extase, le bonheur infini ! Je ne voulais plus que sa s'arrête. Mais Kyuubi prenait peu à peu le contrôle de mon être. Mes yeux virèrent au rouge, mes ongles s'allongèrent ainsi que mes canines et enfin ma voix devint plus rauque. Mais lui savait pour Kyu et ne disait rien. Il accéléra même ses coups de hanche alors que moi je criais des « encore », « plus vite », « plus loin » et des « Sasuke » languissant. Lorsque je jouis et me suivit après quelque mouvement, il s'effondra sur moi et j'essayais du mieux que je pouvais d'enlever mes genoux de ses épaules. Mes cris avaient du réveiller la plupart de nos voisin mais peu importe nous étions bien… Kyubi je sais, tu préfères ça que les bains de sang, tu veux que je demande à Sasuke si il ne voudrait pas le faire avec toi ? Non rêve toujours !

Je m'endormis après les douce parole d'un hystérique de renarde ainsi qu'un baiser de mon amour, qui, pour m'aider à m'endormir m'avait dit trois mots, trois simples mots mais si difficiles à prononcé : « je t'aime ». Je n'osais pas y croire mais je partis trop vite dans les limbes du sommeil pour lui répondre.

Quand je me suis éveillé, j'étais dans ma chambre entouré d'une douce chaleur. Le dite chaleur n'était autre que Sasuke qui pendant la nuit m'avait prit dans ses bras. L'une de ses mains était posée sur mon ventre sur laquelle j'avais moi aussi mis la mienne. Un sourire triste fit son apparition sur mon visage pale. Comment aurai-je pus penser qu'un jour je pourrais enfin vivre heureux ? Mais Sasuke se réveilla à ce moment et m'embrassa l'épaule en me disant un « bonjour, mon cœur » ce qui fit battre mon âme d'une nouvelle vie et surement pleine de joie. Oui j'ai enfin trouvé le bonheur et j'espère que cela durera.

Quand nous nous somme levés pour petit-déjeuner, il m'embrassa à pleine boche devant toutes les personnes présente autours de nous. C'est qu'il est possessif l'Uchiwa ! Pain-sama se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et nous annonça :

_ Bon bin on rentre ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Bin, oui, la mission est finie, elle consistait à enfin vous mettre ensembles depuis le temps que vous vous couriez après.

Ils avaient tous complotés ! Même Gaara ! Les ingrats ! Je les aurai un jour, je les aurai ! (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XP) mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre surtout quand mon amour me demande si je veux bien remonter me couché, malgré mon horrible mal de rein que ma chère perverse est en trains de soigner.

_**Fin**_

**_Oo°oO_**

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire !

dites moi ce que vous en pensé !

bye à la prochaine !


End file.
